Spider-Man
Spider-Man is the main character of the Amazing Spider-Man and some Marvel comics. Character Description Peter Parker is Spider-Man. His parents left him at a young age with his Aunt and Uncle for they were agents of SHIELD and had to go on a mission. They ended up dying in battle leaving young Parker an orphan. His Aunt and Uncle raised him as if he was their son. On a field trip in high school their was a genetic testing chamber that a spider crawled into becoming radioactive. It bite Peter causing him to gain amazing spider powers. Instead of using this power to help others he used it to get money to support his family ignoring his Uncle who said "With great power comes great responsibility". One night he witnessed a robbery take place and let the man go. That man latter shot his uncle and since the Peter promised never to let something like that happen again. Attributes Spider-Man's a great choice for starters but also a good option for experts. His speed is beyond his weight class (he has a similar weight like Marth) and most of his moves are strong and fast. And if this isn't enough, Spidey's also got great recovery, good juggling moves and so on. The only things he isn't strong at, is that he almost completely lacks edge-guarding moves and is rather easy to KO. Moveset *Neutral: Way of the Spider: Spidey does a one-two punch, then a jumping back kick. *Forward: Web Shield: Spidey quickly webs up a shield, which can reflect projectiles. *Up: Spider Sting: Spidey does his version of the Shoryuken from MVC. Press "A" again to perform the Spider Bite where he will slam his opponent to the ground. *Down: Web Shot: Spidey shoots webs at the ground in front of him, leaving behind a webbed floor that remains there. If it connects with opponent steps on the webs, they will be snared. *Dash Attack: Crawler Assault: Spidey dashes forward and unleashes a flurry of berserker punches and flips before finally kicking the opponent away. *Forward Smash: Web Fist: Spidey uses one of his web shooters to encase his hand in a web, adding some extra damage to his punch. *Up Smash: Kick Up: Spidey flips backwards into a handstand and kicks up with both legs, launching the opponent into the air. *Down Smash: Sweep Kick: Spidey does a sweep kick on both sides. *Air: Spidey does a front flip kick that arcs in a complete circle. *Forward Air: Spidey does a forward aerial punch. *Back Air: Spidey does a solid aerial back straight-kick. *Up Air: Spidey does a solid aerial high-kick *Down Air: Spidey does a two-handed downward strike with his fists webbed together. *Grab Pummel: Spidey grabs the opponent and punches them on the face. *Forward Throw: Spidey leaps and kicks his opponent, knocking them forward as he back-flips off of them, landing back on his feet. *Back Throw: Spidey swings his webbed target above his head, circling around once before letting the, go behind him as they go flying into the distance. *Up Throw: Spidey does a back-flip kick, launching the opponent upward into the air. *Down Throw: Spider-Man grabs his target's head, slamming them into the ground with a grand impact. *Neutral Special: Web Ball: Spidey shoots a web ball projectile. If the player holds B and charges the move, Spidey will shoot a larger web ball with both hands, which cocoons the enemy in a web if it hits. *Side Special: Web Catapult: Spidey shoots two web lines to the ground, slowly pulling himself back as far as possible. When released he catapults himself forward, becoming a human missile as he kicks any enemy. *Up Special: Web Sling: Spidey shoot a web line straight up into the air and pull down on it, launching himself up into the sky. If it connects with an enemy, he will swing up to the attached enemy and strike them. *Down Special: Spidey Sense: Lines appear above Spidey's head for a couple of seconds. If he is struck by any enemy during this time frame, he dodges the move and strikes back. *Final Smash: Maximum Spider: Spider-Man would leap up and emit a large web around his position. Anyone caught inside the web would be struck by rapid attacks as Spider-Man flies around the area repeatedly attacking anyone that's entwined. Upon ending, everyone hit would go flying in all directions. Taunts * Spidey reaches out with one web shooter and says, "You're looking a little stuck," when suddenly the web shooter malfunctions on him. He looks down at his empty shooter and says "Ahhh not again!" * Spidey whips out a camera and snaps a quick picture. He follows up with "Triple J is gonna love this!" * Spidey hops into a one-handed handstand, holding a cellphone to his ear with his other hand and says, "Hey MJ, you're never gonna believe who I'm here with." Cheer His cheer is based on a theme song from 1967 cartoon and other series. "Spider-Man, Spider-Man, does whatever a spider can. Spins a web, any size. Catches thieves just like flies. Look Out! Here comes the Spider-Man!'''' On-Screen Appearance Spider-Man drops in from a web and says "Showtime!" Victory Poses *Spider-Man gets out his camera saying "One for J.J." and takes a picture of himself by setting it up with his webs. *Spider-Man swings out of nowhere and lands on the ground like a trained acrobatic. *Spider-Man shoots his webs around his surroundings for three times, the last part is when his left hand, doing a web shooting position, comes close to the screen. Costume *Default Costume: Spidey's classic suit *2nd Costume: Superior Spider-Man (red team) *3rd Costume: Bag-Man (blue team) *4th Costume: Spider-Hero (green team) *5th Costume: Future Foundations Spider-Man *6th Costume: Symbiote Spider-Man Category:Characters Category:Community Category:Marvel Series Category:Male Category:Heroes